


Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Capsule Monsters

by JasmineWrites100304



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Adventure, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Capsule Monsters, Capsule Monsters GX, Duel Monsters, Fantasy, Mild Gore, Multi, Too Many Characters to Tag, dub references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineWrites100304/pseuds/JasmineWrites100304
Summary: Yugi & his companions had defeated Alexander the Great's evil side.Now, it's Jaden's turn.
Kudos: 2





	Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Capsule Monsters

That faithful day, the all clearly professional duelist Aster Phoenix didn't expect to go to a strange island & find a pyramid. He didn't expect either to get sucked into a mat within the pyramid, along with the well-known Slifer slacker Jaden Yuki & his goons.

He still didn't expect to pass out, either.

But he did when he fell into something hard & smooth. It lasted, Aster calculated, for a couple of minutes, & now he's fully awake in the middle of a strange place. But it did somehow looked familiar to the grey-haired prodigy. A card he sometimes uses in his duels.

"Dark City!" Aster stated to no one, not even himself. "But how could I be in here? Last time, we were just inside... a pyramid."

Oh, right. Damn author & fanfiction shenanigans.

His black leather shoes were heard thumping on the streets as he walked. The atmosphere was extremely cold, but comforting for him,which reminded him of his first snow with the father as a toddler. The tall buildings were absurdly tall & black, looking like they're looming on him.

Aster's sensitive ears perked up when he heard something clicking from a distance. He froze in his tracks, his feet glued to the ground. "Who's there?!" demanded he.

A poor choice, indeed. Now his life will end here.

Or will it?

_Bang!_

A shot from a distance, & the bullet would have hit Aster, piercing through his head, if something didn't scoop him up & away, holding him safe. Whatever it is, it must have wheels, for a metallic screeching sound was heard scraping on the street.

_Screech!_

_Screech!_

_Screech!_

Aster slowly opened his eyes & looked up, only to find himself being bridal carried by no other than the Destiny HERO Dasher himself.

❀⚜❀

"Lady!"

Only silence was heard.

"Lady Alexis!"

Alexis Rhodes stood up & rubbed her amber-colored eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming, & then looked at her surroundings. On her right, was who seems to be a black-low ponytailed woman wearing a golden diadem & holding a fan. Her outfit seems to be a Chinese pale blue & gray bodysuit, complete with a semi-transparent purple half-skirt.

"Cyber..." Alexis tried to recall the woman. "Cyber Angel Benten, I assume?"

"You're not surprised by my existence?" Benten had shocked look in her robotic neon green eyes.

"Well, no." admitted Alexis. "I've been through weird stuff. Er, where are we?"

Silence.

"Benten?"

Still silence. Benten didn't respond, until someone else spoke.

"The Sanctuary in the Sky is where we are." replied the blue-skinned Dakini. Her 4 arms were each holding 2 swords & a spear. "You're in our world."

"Oh no, not-"

"Lady Alexis, we don't mean you any harm! Geez! We're on your side, in fact!" Benten & Dakini had giant anime sweatdrops on their heads.

"On my side?" Alexis was starting to feel puzzled at this point.

"Of course, as the author demands." replied Dakini.

"I don't understand! How could you be here?"

"Lady, we're always here, even if you don't notice us."

"Huh?"

"We know it's complicated for you, but try not to fight against us for now."


End file.
